bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:The Great Pridak
Kosiek 17:07, 10 mar 2008 (UTC) - Dobra, może jestem dziwny, ale czy ty przypadkiem nie robisz swojej strony na wzór mojej? No zobacz: strony o postaciach, historie o nich, przygotowujesz pamiętnik... I to akurat chwilę po tym, jak ja to zrobiłem... CZy komuś jeszcze wydaje się to dziwne? The Great Pridak 17:13 11 marzec 2008(UTC) Być może i ściągłem z Ciebie,ale moje postacie są inne. człowieku, dlaczego piszesz zmyslone historie w artykułach. To niedorzeczność, pisz to u siebie Przecież piszę to u siebie! Kosiek 13:12, 12 mar 2008 (UTC) - Nie, nie piszesz. Sprawdź historię zmian. To ja ci je przenosiłem tak, żeby nie były opatrzone mianem "Artykuł". The Great Pridak 14:14,12 marzec 2008 (UTC) Przecież one nie były opatrzone mianem artykuł.A i dzięki za poprzenoszenie Kosiek:).Ale właściwie w jaki sposób je przeniosłeś? a tak przy okazji:przeciez one nie są we właściwej Encyklopedii Bionicle,to moje WłASNE pomysły. zreszta podalem informacje w swoim opisie,ze wszystko to co podalem ponizej to moje WLASNE pomysly,oraz ze postacie ktore podalem nigdy nie byly w historii Bionicle. Przeciez to nie jest napisane w artykulach ludzie! The Great Pridak 17:16 12 marzec 2008 (UTC) - Kosiek,jakoś sprawdzam historię zmian i nie ma tam nic napisane o artykułach.Więc co?Przecież jest wszystko dobrze. Kosiek 16:33, 12 mar 2008 (UTC) - Widziałeś w historii "Przeniesione na: (...)", czy coś takiego? Jeśli na początku nie ma nazwy strony użytkownika i przełamania, to po lewej od zakładki "Dyskusja" pojawia się zakładka "Artykuł". Jeśli jest nazwa strony użytkownika, wtedy po lewej od "Dyskusja" jest "Strona Użytkownika". A poza tym, to nie robi różnicy, kiedy ktoś korzysta tylko z odnośników. Jeśli ktoś będzie szukał, to może szukać prawdziwych postaci, a odszuka Twoje, fikcyjne. The Great Pridak 18:00,12 marzec 2008 - No tak,ale przecież skoro nie ma tego w EB,to domyśli się,że jest to czyiś zmyślony artykuł. Nie było nic typu,,Przeniesione na.....".A co mam zrobić,żeby nie było to wyświetlane jako artykuł? Napisałem we wszystkich swoich artykułach,że są to moje wymysły,oraz,że w rzeczywistym świecie Bionicle nie istnieją te postacie bądź przedmioty.Tak będzie do czasu,dopóki mi nie powiecie co mam zrobić,żeby nie było to wyświetlane jako artykuł. Kosiek 19:17, 12 mar 2008 (UTC) - Ale teraz to jest już dziwne. Jest w historii, cofnij sobie o kilka poprawek! Razar NIE PISZ ZMYSLONYCH HISTORII jak juz to idzcie do forum bionicle!! jeszcze raz cie przyłapie to zostaniesz zbanowany!! Dotyczy się to do wszystkich co piszą głupoty!! The Great Pridak To mi powiedzcie,co zrobić,by nie były określone mianem artykułu! Kosiek 14:04, 13 mar 2008 (UTC) - Nie były, przecież je przeniosłem! To ten _____ był tak ____________, żeby tego nie zauważyć. Albo też tak _____, żeby mimo to je skasować! The Great Pridak 15:18 13 marzec 2008 (UTC) No proszę,zróbcie coś,żebym mógł pisać o swoich postaciach itp.Dlaczego inni mogą,a ja nie?? http://polskabionicle.fora.pl/ proszę zapoznajcie sie z opcją REJESTRACJA i tam piszcie sobie te badziewia! Wiecie co to jest Encyklopedia? Są encyklopedie jako książki i internetowe. Do dyskusji fanów i pisania ff jest forum! The Great Pridak 16:59 13 marzec 2008 (UTC) No dobra,ale niektórzy użytkownicy EB piszą swoje historie.Dlaczego oni mogą to robić? Razar Oni nie mogą tego robić ale działający jeden administrator mało mógł skurać. The Great Pridak 13:12 marzec 14 2008 (UTC) Przecież jest kilku administratorów,którzy mogli by Ci pomóc. Kosiek 12:43, 14 mar 2008 (UTC) - Poza tym usunięte zostały tylko podstrony użytkowników. Można łatwo zauważyć, niektórzy mieli na swoich stronach i im nie skasowano. The Great Pridak 14:39 14 marzec 2008 (UTC) - Ale nikt nie może ich mieć? Werax - wiesz co, Razar? Będę pisał swe opowiadania w moim użytkowniku. Razar Było dużo Administratorów ale od pewnego czasu przestali się interesować. Został tylko główny twórca tej strony. Obecnie jest Aktywnych dwóch Administratorów. Ja i założyciel. Te pod strony są bez sensu bo ogólnie są zapisane jako zwyczajne inne strony. Nie lepiej iść jak Kosiek na forum i tam to dać jeżeli pójdziecie to te usunięte opowiadania do was wrócą. Werax proszę cię idź do forum. Doradzę Ci Razar:Stwórz lepiej jakiś regulamin czy coś tego typu.Z tym będzie o wiele lepiej:) Werax,dlaczego swoją informację do Razara piszesz u mnie? Bioniclefanek Cześć. Rzeczywiście to głupie że Werax pisze właśnie tu informacje do Razara. Czy chcesz żeby Razar został zablokowany? Ten który wszystim wiele czasem bez powodu usuwał rużne rzeczy innym użytkownikom np.: ich opowieści, itd? The Great Pridak 13:08,marzec 2008- On nie może zostać zablokowany,ponieważ to administrator.A zresztą dobrze robi to,co do niego należy. Kosiek 12:21, 25 mar 2008 (UTC) - Ani trochę nie przeszkadza ci to, że usunął wszystkie twoje prace? Bioniclefanek Właśnie Kosiek ma racje.To cię nie zdenerwowało? Inny Admin morze przecierz sprawić że Razar bendzie tylko zwykłym użytkownikiem. Wtedy można go zablokować! Radze ci namyśl się jeszcze TGP, bo ja, Kosiek i inni chcemy dać mu karę. The Great Pridak - Oczywiście, że mi to przeszkadza. Ale z drugiej strony... trochę go polubiłem ;),w ięc trochę szkoda go zablokować.Hhhmmm... no ale jak chcecie. Ale wiecie, że tu, w EB ,wszystkie Wasze prace, noszą miano artykuł. Kosiek 13:17, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - Gościu, czy mam wpaść do twojego domu i twoją krwią na czole ci napisać? Są na STRONACH UŻYTKOWNIKA, ty ______!!! Na stronie użytkownika mamy do tego prawo! I oczywiście nie zauważyłeś, że ci zmieniałem nazwy, żeby to były strony użytkownika!?! Wszystkie były na stronach użytkowników, ty _______!!! The Great Pridak 18:22 26 marzec 2008(UTC) - Teoretycznie tak,ale Razar mi mówił,że i tak noszą one miano artykuł.A niby w jaki sposób mi je zmieniałeś?? Kosiek 17:46, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - (Jeśli zdziwi cię moja wiadomość, kliknij w Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanui12345) Normalnie. Kliknęłam "Przenieś" i do nazwy na początku dopisałam: "Użytkownik:The Great Pridak/". I już jest podstrona użytkownika. I nie noszą miana artykułu. Nawet tu widać na górze w prawym (teraz już nie lewym) górnym rogu, po lewej od "Dyskusja" jest albo "Artykuł", albo "Strona Użytkownika". I przy naszych opowieściach wszędzie było "Strona Użytkownika". Sama pilnowałam The Great Pridak 21:26,marzec 2008(UTC) - U mnie nie ma opcji ,,Przenieś".Ale to może dlatego,że usunąłem moje historie. Bioniclefanek Człowieku jaja sobie ze mnie robisz. Jak Rzar coś ci powie to tak jest dla ciebie? Jak wykonujesz to co ci powie ten Razar to znaczy że jest on dlaciebie chyba bogiem. Założe się że nawet rozkazów swego ojca tak nie wykonujesz i niepo pierasz tego co ci każe. Razar - Pridak, nie słuchaj go (nie słuchaj ogólnie n00bów) i wiedz że więcej nie będzie pisał ;) Kosiek - Taa, to coś złego, że nie wszyscy chcą być ci ślepo posłuszni? Nie jesteś Królem-Słońcem, z resztą ich też nie chcieli słuchać, po prostu musieli. I zablokowałeś go bez powodu, wiesz? Mógł nie podzielać twoich poglądów i ma do tego prawo. I każdy ma. Razar - Pozostawię to bez komentarza. Kośka - Tak, zostawiaj sobie. Czytałam sobie coś na temat chrześcijaństwa. O Piłacie, który skazał Pomazańca (tego Jezusa) i powiedział, że on od tego umywa ręce. Ty też tak robisz. Sam blokujesz, sam usuwasz, a teraz "bez komentarza". Niby dlaczego? Jakoś innych umiesz krytykować i bez ostrzeżenia karać, chociaż trudno mówić o karze, bo usuwasz i blokujesz bezpodstawne. I co? I ty niby nie jesteś tchórzem? (Dalej pisz w Dyskusja użytkownika:Jedrek134) Toa Kera - Jaki masz numer GaduGadu? Kocham Kośkę. Kośka - Toa Kera, dlaczego podpisujesz się "Bioarek"? The Great Pridak - I dlaczego informację do Kośki piszesz u mnie(do Toa Kera)?? Akinui do pridaka-masz GG albo e-mail? Mam gg,to numer:9993697. Blagam cie przeslij TA STRONE WSZYSTKIM SWOIM ZNAJOMYM-> www.przedluzwakacje.1k.pl jesli na ta stronke wejdzie 1 500 000 osob to wakacje zostana przedluzone do 1 pazdziernika ! chcecie sie dowiedziec czegos wiecej to wchodz na stronke. Podaj Dalej